Secrets and Secret Affairs
by Greyspell
Summary: Disclaimer: - I do not own Dragonball Z or any or its characters. Toriyama owns them. I do own Dr. Ice and Ria...well sort. I mean, I created Ria, but from someone else. Is she mine then or not? I think but I’m not sure. R R, am not writing another fic b4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own Dragonball Z or any or its characters. Akira Toriyama owns them. I do own Dr. Ice, the briefly mentioned Ayla and Ria...well sort. I mean, I created Ria, but from someone else. Is she mine then or not? I think but I'm not sure. Can somebody please help me?!

**Summary: -** A long lost enemy of Vegeta's returns and reawakens certain secrets. Vegeta and Bulma are divorced! Well, who didn't see that coming? So are Goku and Chi chi! O...K... And Gohan _hates_ Goku! Wtf you ask? Well, read on. Please R R. No Flames. This is one of my first ever fanfics and I wrote it in less then a week. Constructive criticism and niceties _only_ please.

**Character Summary: -** Major Ooc! But I've always thought that the art of fanfiction is twisting the characters just a little so that others can see them as you do. I think the Oocieness works well. And, yes, I do know. Goku does get smarter as the story progresses. Ria rubs off on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets and Secret Affairs

Tsaritsa Greyspell

"Ria, RUN!" The chestnut haired man screamed to his middle daughter. "Ria, find that damn lizard and do whatever you can to survive! I will come and get you when it is safe! Now, GO! RUN!"

"But father..."

"No 'buts' Ria, Run!"

So the black haired girl did just as her father had commanded and ran straight to the 'lizard's' ship. "Ah, Ria, what can I do for you?"

Frieza's sadistic smirk told more of what was on his mind then what his words ever did.

"N-nothing, Lord Frieza. It is I who is wishing to work for you. Please allow me to do so." The teen begged.

"Well, I'm not sure." He smirked again. "Alright, I mean I already have your darling older sister as my concubine, but you will do well for my cousin, Dr. Ice. He has been looking for a new lab...assistant."

"Lab assistant? Why does he need a new one?"

Frieza chuckled. "That doesn't matter. Just be good and don't do anything that may make either of us upset, yes?"

"I shall do my best, My Lord Frieza, just lead the way."

"Ah, Frieza...and the middle sister! What can I do for you two today?" Ice asked, giving the same sadistic smirk that Frieza had.

"Oh no cousin, you have us all wrong – you see, the little one here has kindly volunteered to be your new...assistant." Frieza answered.

"Oh, really? How quaint! Does that mean she's the...replacement...Frieza?"

"Exactly right." Both cousins smirked this time as Frieza turned back to face Ria who had her head cocked to the side, confused at what the 2 weirdoes were saying. "Now, you remember what I said Little One," and patted her on the head patronizingly.

The next month was easily the worst of Ria's life. First, she found out that her father, and her entire planet, had been defeated. She was probably the last of her kind left in the entire universe. Second was Ice. And the fact that every second night he would rape her, every other night, he would beat her half to death. Ria hated her new life on Frieza's ship and wished with all her heart that she had defied her father. Ria often tried to think of ways to get Ice to leave her alone, and one night her plan caused her entire life as she knew it to be turned upside down. Ria had her light out at 10:30 and at 10:45 on the dot, Ice came in dressed in only a bathrobe. "There you are Little One, you almost escaped me tonight."

He climbed on top of her and stripped her bare. The girl, being 15, had quite nice breast, was completely 'fertile' and didn't have an ounce of fat on her, so she was perfect in Ice's opinion. He relieved himself of his own robe and used his tail to pry her legs apart. Kissing her roughly to smother her scream, he shoved his already erect member into Ria's clit. He released her mouth as he started to pound into her harder and harder. Ria decided to fake an orgasm, so that he would at least her alone for that one night. 5 minutes later, her tricks worked and Ice came. However, different to previous times, Ice spilled his seed inside of her. Ria gasped. "That was part one of your punishment, for faking with me." Ice rasped. "You'll get a second part later on. And if you ever try anything like that again, I'll have my cousin lock you in the air release chamber, understand?"

"Y-yes, l-lord Ice."

"Good."

Ria walked into Ice's main lab just over 9 months later. The babe she'd been forced to have was now Frieza's and today she was going to cop part two of her 'punishment'. "Ah, Little One. There you are. Come here." Ice was wearing the same sadistic smirk he'd had on the day he'd met Ria.

He led her to a large machine. "Get in." He commanded.

Ria did so, expecting to be tortured to death or something similar to that, but as she soon found herself falling asleep she thought 'maybe not, maybe this is different'.

"Ah, welcome back Ria." Was all Ria heard as she woke up and looked around. Was it just her, or were things a little bigger then they were. "Well, I suppose your not 'Ria' anymore now are you? Perhaps we'll name you after your father. What do you say…Vegeta?"

Vegeta bolted upright in the bed he had once shared with his (now ex) wife Bulma. 'Shit' he thought. 'How long since I've even thought about that? Today could really suck.' Vegeta hated thinking about that. The way the machine had affected his growth and even made him a 6 year old again. 'His' first son ended up being one of his worst enemies on Frieza's ship before Vegeta had killed him. Of course, Vegeta would never tell anyone that his real first child had been Zarbon. He was the reason Vegeta hated crossbreeds so much. Really, the only good thing that machine is that he had learned about the existence of the other saiyans on Frieza's ship. Radditz and Nappa. They were the only reason he had not killed himself shortly after the transformation. And then, of course, he had learned of Kakkarot from Radditz.

As Vegeta was brushing his teeth, he heard the doorbell ring and Goku bounded into the capsule house. "What are you doing Kakkarot? And don't you know you're supposed to wait for a person to answer the door before you enter, otherwise you're just being rude."

"Sorry 'Geta, but don't you remember? We're going out to Mt. Paoz to spar today! Remember? And no backing out, you promised!"

'I knew it' Vegeta thought, 'Today will really suck.' "Yeah, whatever. Just let me finish getting ready." He said aloud.

"OK!"

"Hey 'Geta, you sense that?"

"Sense what?" The prince replied before his eyes widened at the sickly familiar powerlevel hurtling toward Earth.

Goku noticed Vegeta's reaction and was about to say 'That' when he sensed Piccolo and Gohan's speeding toward them. This was odd as Gohan hadn't spoken to him since he'd divorced Chi chi over 6 months ago when he and Vegeta had discovered that she and Bulma were sleeping together when everyone was away fighting. Gohan blamed Goku for never being at home. "Goku." Piccolo said interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey guys! How's it going?"

Gohan didn't answer or look at Goku and Piccolo just answered "Fine" before asking if he knew what the odd powerlevel was.

"No, I don't. I was just asking 'Geta about it though. Do you know 'Geta?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that, though the last time I felt it, I was a child.

"So...care to continue?" Gohan asked coolly a bit later when the four had sat down.

Gohan had been careful not to talk in front of his _father_, but due to the circumstances, he decided being an ass would work too.

"Brat, don't you talk to me that way! Hmph. His name is Ice, or rather, Dr. Ice. He was Frieza's cousin and head scientist. Fairly weak as far as power is concerned, but mentally he was unbeatable. His inventions could do practically anything. From dusting to torture. He could even...change a person's...sex."

"Sex?" Goku asked idiotically.

Piccolo and Vegeta both sweat dropped (Gohan's still ignoring).

"Gender, you idiot! Male, female!"

"Oh, right, I thought you meant the other kind. I was wondering how you'd change that."

'Obviously, otherwise he would most likely have more than just two sons.' Vegeta thought to himself (meaning he only knows one position o Chi chi gets bored) as Piccolo said "Idiot" and the both of them sweat dropped again.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic boom as Ice's ship crashed into the earth.

"Shit," Vegeta swore under his breath. 'I hope he's not planning to stay long, I don't exactly want them to find out the truth.'

"Wow, I'm impressed. I have my own welcoming party?" Ice exclaimed exiting his ship.

"No, think of it more as a going away party. You won't be staying long." Goku said defensively. He didn't like this guy. First of all, he'd crashed into Mt. Paoz. Second was of course what Vegeta had told them (and the fact that it felt like a lot had been left out) and thirdly was the fact that Vegeta looked like he was the colour of Reflex paper. And that meant bad news.

"Oh, I know I'm not staying. After the loss of my dear cousin, I'm just going to destroy your planet as revenge." Then Ice noticed Vegeta. "Oh my goodness! Little One! Haven't you not grown."

Vegeta, it seemed, was too terrified to even object to being insulted by this guy and just stood there like a rock. Ice walked over to him and hissed into his ear so low that even Piccolo couldn't hear him. Vegeta could though. Almost as though he were yelling. "How's this part of your punishment going? Fool, I was actually considering changing you back into my pretty Ria until you killed Zarbon. You really need to learn how to behave, Lyss. ¹" Ice straightened up. Now that that's settled, where do I begin?"

"How about by turning around? Either that or trying to get past us." Goku said in his 'any-last-words' voice.

Ice just smirked before attacking Goku and the fight began.

The fight began, as usual, with the 'warm up', each testing the limits of the other. However, they quickly noticed that while Goku wasn't even breathing erratically yet, Ice was going all out. 'This is going to be easy' the saiyan thought. Then Ice turned around and ran back into his ship. The four warriors followed, Vegeta still looking quite ill. They all ran until they came to a sort of cross-corridor (crossroads on a ship). Goku went right, Piccolo and Gohan went straight and Vegeta swallowed some of his terror and went left, praying that it would be somebody else that found Ice. Half an hour later, he discovered his prayers had been answered and that Goku had destroyed Ice. Vegeta sat down in relief, as nervous as he was to be back in Ice's laboratory again. Goku was up and fiddling whilst the other two stood to the side and did nothing but stare. "Hey cool!" Goku exclaimed suddenly. "this machine says it can restore your body to its original genetic make up. Hey guys, what's genetic make up?"

This time, all three sweat dropped and Goku went to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Unfortunately, as he did, his hand knocked the switch and a bright beam of light enveloped the room. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo all seemed unaffected, but Vegeta knocked unconscious.

¹Lyss – Saiyan insult. Sort of like calling someone a slut.


	3. Chapter 3

When Vegeta came around, he noticed two things. One, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan were all trying not to stare at him and two, there was now a mirror in Ice's lab. He didn't remember that being there ever before. As he stood, Goku quickly pointed to the mirror before turning away, bright red. He walked over and gasped. 'Vegeta' was, once again, non-existent and in his place was Ria once more. Ria stood in front of the mirror grinning until she noticed something else. The reason as to why the three men couldn't look at her...she was stark naked! She shrieked and quickly found the spandex outfit she worn as Vegeta. It wasn't much, but it would do for the moment. She turned around and blushed when she noticed that Goku was now trying now to laugh whilst the other two were glaring at him to shut up. "WHAT?" She half yelled at him.

"Um, sorry...er...'Geta, but, just the way you shrieked then, it was so girly." Goku said, questioning what to call this beautiful new girl at the same time.

"My name is not _Vegeta_, Kakkarot, and its Ria. This is the real me. Ice turned me from a 15 year old princess to a 6 year old prince for...disobeying him once. He named after my father – King Vegeta – and proceeded to make my life a living hell."

"Ria..."Goku repeated. "Well, good thing you're not a married _man_ anymore 'eh. Hey what'll Trunks do? His dad is a woman!" Goku said with a laugh, fighting the blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks at seeing this gorgeous saiyan woman in spandex...Spandex! With black hair to the small of her back, framing her face perfectly. Her legs and arms had lost some of their visible muscles, although they were still strong and she still looked very much the agile killer. Her flat stomach was incredibly suited to her small waist and double c cup bust. Her eyes though, they were what really captured Goku's attention. They had lost the ashy blackness they had had as Vegeta and were now a dark, dusky blue. Maybe they wouldn't have normally looked good, but on Ria, oh they were stunning! Goku gulped and looked away. God she was Beautiful! However, focusing too much on the saiyan princess, Goku didn't notice Gohan bristling with anger. 'How dare he!' he thought. 'First he forces mum into a desperate affair and now he's perving on Vegeta, just because Vegeta now has some cute _girl's_ body. Sick Bastard. Argh, I hate him! And to think he actually believes this shit about 'Ria' and everything. Argh!'

Ria sat nervously eyes darting between 'Kakkarot' and his son. Goku was trying to look at her, not look at her, trying to act normal and trying not to draw any attention to himself from her at the same time and Gohan was glaring pure hate at him and at her too for some reason. She twitched, the boy really didn't like his father anymore.

Piccolo, whom everyone seemed completely oblivious to, coughed. Everyone looked at him. "Shouldn't we destroy the ship?" He asked, "After all, didn't Ve...Ria, you, or rather Vegeta (This is so confusing!) did warn us that Ice always had a back up plan. This ship could be rigged to blow or something." "Good point Piccolo, let's do it." Goku answered. 'Anything to distract me from Ria, otherwise I don't know what I'll do '.

He swallowed a groan as he noticed that when Ria walked, she had a small sway in her hips, emphasized by her newly renewed tail. Outside, the four fighters destroyed the ship, separated and flew to their separate houses.

♀♥♂

The next morning Goku knocked on the same door of the same capsule house that he had knocked on yesterday morning. But instead of bounding into the house and dragging Vegeta out for a spar like he had yesterday, he waited for Ria. Maybe they would spar again or maybe they could just eat and talk or something like that. The handle clicked to unlock and Goku took that as a sign that he could go in, which he did, and was greeted by the gorgeous Ria in ¾ length leggings and a tight crop top. Unlike yesterday, today Ria's arms were free, as was her firm stomach and cleavage. Goku gulped and tried to act normal. "Hey Ria! How's it going?" Wanna spar?"

"Hello Kakkarot," she replied dryly. "I'm fine and, no, I do not want to spar. I just got up. I'm going to eat, meditate and then train. I need to get my mind to re-adjust to my body."

"Oh...well can I train with you?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, just don't distract me."

"Ok. Hey, hang on. Did you say you were gonna eat first?"

"Ye...es..."

"Can I eat with you? I'm starving!"

Ria sighed. "Fine, just try not to make a mess."

♀♥♂

Now, normally Goku couldn't eat without making a mess. But, since Goku was barely eating, he didn't even drop a crumb. He was too busy watching Ria eat a pear. He licked his lips and gulped again as a trail of pear juice left her full, pink lips and began its trek down to her chin before her tongue licked up causing Goku's pants to tighten considerably. He looked down at his plate quickly, trying to think of anything that would change his mood. "Gohan is really mad at you, isn't he?"

There it was. "Huh? Oh, yeah, he is."

"I'm sorry, I know it was partially my fault that a lot of those fights were started, I guess, especially Cell, I really let my pride get out of control on that one." Huh? "Oh, no Ria, it wasn't your fault at all. In fact, Cell was probably the only time that your pride get in the way of a quick win, and we did still win in the end. I guess I should have just been a better father. I..."

"A better father! How? Everyone loves you and you still want to be better? Your sons wanted to be you, one still does..."

"They may have admired me, but I was never home. I was always of fighting, training or dead. I was more of a 'hero' than a father."

Ria blinked. She hadn't thought of it like that before. Shaking her head she said "Come on, I want to train."

They went into the house's inbuilt gravity room. They meditated for an hour before starting the spar. However, barely into a minute into the real fight and Ria stopped them. "Kakkarot, what the hell are you doing? You're sure as hell not sparring!" She complained.

She was right too, Goku had been distracted by a bead of sweat that was trickling over Ria's collarbone. Before either of them knew what was happening, Goku slammed Ria into a wall, licked up the bead of sweat and then kissed her passionately, pulling her into him by the small of her back. Ria stiffened further when she felt 'Kakkarot's' hardness against her pelvis. Goku pulled away before she could react further in any way. Gulping again, he apologized quickly several times and took off out of the house, leaving Ria to blink in wonder

♀♥♂

Back at his house on Mt. Paoz, Goku Collapsed heavily onto his bed. Why the hell had he done that? Sure, he liked her well enough, he hadn't known her long enough to call it love though. All he really knew was the way he felt around her. Just thinking about her got him hard. "You're sick," said a familiar voice from his doorway.

Goku sat up. "Gohan...er, hi."

Gohan just sniffed and said "So, have you fucked her yet? Ria, I mean. You were certainly drooling enough yesterday."

"Eh? NO! No, I haven't, I..."

"Oh, shut up. Where were you then? You were supposed to pick Goten up for access an hour ago."

"Huh? Oh dammit. I'm sorry, I got distracted. I was tr..."

"If you say you were training, I'm taking Goten home right now and you will never see either of us again." Gohan threatened.

Goku bit his tongue as Goten walked into the room. "Daddy, have you and Gohan finished fighting yet? You said that we could spar with Trunks and Vegeta today and I wanna go."

Gohan smirked. Obviously, he hadn't told anyone about Vegeta really being Ria. "Bye Goten, see you tomorrow night. Have fun with Trunks and _Vegeta_."

"Bye Gohan, I will."

Then Gohan left without saying another word. Just then the phone rang and Goku answered to another familiar voice. "Hey Goku!"

"Oh, uh, hi Bulma. Long time since I've heard from you. Um, how have you been?"

"Oh, good, you?"

"Meh, I've been better."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Just stuff with Gohan and...Vegeta...mostly."

"Ahh, poor Goku. Oh, that reminds me. I just went to drop Trunks over at Vegeta's but instead there was a saiyan girl there. She didn't even say anything to me when she answered the door, just took Trunks and slammed the door. Funny, actually. She acted just like Vegeta. So, anyway, has Vegeta told you anything?"

"Ah, well, ye...ah... But I don't know if I should say anything. It's not really my place."

"Sure it is. It's you're place as my friend and as the father of my son's best friend."

'Yeah, my 'friend' who had an affair with my wife.' Goku thought angrily. "Well, I suppose. For Trunks and Goten anyway. Come to think of it...Hey Goten, c'm'ere!"

"Yeah dad?"

"Just let me put you speaker, Bulma, that way I can tell Goten as well."

"Yeah, sure thing. Just press the big, white button next to the speaker and put the phone down on the hook."

'I know!' Goku thought as he said "Oh yeah, heh heh, thanks."

So Goku told Bulma and Goten the entire of yesterday's story, but of course emitted the fact that he had kissed her, and the fact that he had barely been able stop thinking of her since seeing her for the first time. Bulma then said that she was going to have to have one of her reunion parties so that everyone could meet Ria. Goku just grunted. He could barely stand talking to Bulma over the phone, how was he supposed to cope with seeing her face-to-face? And what about Chi chi? "Anyway," he started, "we should probably get going. Me and Goten were going to go spar with Trunks and Ve...Ria today. Talk to you later Bulma."

"See ya Bulma!"

"Bye guys, later!"

♀♥♂

For the third time in two days, Goku knocked on the door of the capsule house that he had become so well acquainted with over the past 6 or so months. Really, sparring with Vegeta was the only thing that had kept him sane. But this time, when no one answered the door, it was Goten who just bounded in, looking for the house's occupants. The two saiyans sensed two other powerlevels coming from the gravity room. When they entered, they saw Ria giving Trunks quite the beating. Trunks noticed the newcomers and eagerly flew down to meet them. "Hey Goten! Hi Goku!"

"Hey Trunks! What's up?"

The lavender haired youth bowed his head and murmured "I'm getting beat by a girl..."

Behind him Ria landed gently and smacked him on the back of the head. "Well, now you know, women are not the weaker sex, and if you dare complain about me in such a manner again, you will get more then just a beating."

Trunks raised his head defiantly and said "Yeah sure, I bet Goku could probably beat you worse then ever though!"

Goku blushed and looked away, remembering the last time he and Ria had 'spared' only a few hours earlier. Ria smirked. Perhaps strength wise, Goku was superior, but Ria held a power over him that she'd never had as Vegeta. Goku couldn't keep his eyes off her body for more then a couple of seconds, nor could he keep his mind out of the gutter. So whilst she hated using her body in any sexual way, she was not going to lose! "Sure Kakkarot, let's spar."

She shot him an evil smirk before floating up into the air again. Goku gulped and followed as the two boys sat down to watch. The saiyans began, punches and kicks flew everywhere, but Goku's never seemed to hit. He was far to distracted and his speed and accuracy were suffering greatly. Ria was emphasizing every bodily movement she could without exaggerating too badly or sacrificing speed or strength. Within just a few minutes, Ria had Goku pinned down on the ground, with her sitting atop him. She could feel his hardness against her once again, but this time it did not alarm her. Instead, she had planned on it. She slid down, so she was almost nose-to-nose to Goku – like she was going to kiss him – and smirked again before whispering "Revenge truly is sweet, isn't it Kakkarot? That was for every time you made 'Vegeta' look like a fool. You could barely touch me and now you look like a fool. And in front of the boys too, hmph." She got up and walked off.

"I'm getting something to eat, if you want something, you'd best come now." She called over her shoulder to the three shocked males.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later, Goku lay face down on his bed and groaned. He hadn't even trained by himself, let alone gone to train or spar with Ria since that day. After she had pinned him down like _that_, he hadn't even been able to look at her through lunch and afterward, he had helped the boys while Ria meditated again. He had escaped with Goten as soon as possible. Goku groaned again as he, once again, remembered the feel of her on top of him, sliding down along his body as her face came so close so that he could've almost kissed her again. He could picture in his mind what it would be like to kiss her again too. The feel of her soft, full lips against his own. He imagined what it would be like to feel her tongue against his own; he hadn't had that pleasure last time... "Fuck!" He swore aloud.

This wasn't like him! He wasn't supposed to be thinking about the way her body had looked oh-so-tempting today when they had sparred, he wasn't supposed to be thinking _anything_ like this. He had never even thought about Chi chi like this.

Groaning once more, Goku stood and went to the shower. Stripping, he turned the cold water on full and stepped in. As he 'cooled' off' he mulled over what to do. After a few minutes, he turned the shower off, dried, dressed and I.T'ed to Ria's house, right into her bedroom. "Ack, Kakkarot! What are you doing here!?" Ria yelled, pulling the covers up to cover her crop top and panty clad body. "I...I..." Goku stuttered, blushing and looking down away from Ria's body.

"Well? What was so important that you had to wake me up at one in the morning?"

"I...I wanted to ask you something." Goku looked up and fought the urge to smile.

She was just so cute when she was angry, though it was hard to take her anger seriously when she wasn't wearing much more then a sheet. "Can I kiss you again?" Ria raises an eyebrow.

"You know, you didn't have a problem with not asking me last time."

Goku blushed and gulped. "Uh...I..." He bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry about that, I just...kinda...lost control. I...I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was done." Goku finished meekly.

"Kakkarot, if you're sorry you kissed me, why are you asking to do so again?"

Goku's head shot up. "Ah...no! I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I'm sorry that I kissed you without your permission...and so harshly..." He stopped when he heard an odd sound. Ria giggling. He went red again.

"I know Kakkarot. I was teasing. But how do I know you won't 'lose control' again and try to take me?" Goku's eyes widened and he turned white. Was she really afraid of that? Did she really think of him that way? Because of last time?

"Oh Ria," he said falling to his knees (plural!! He is not proposing!) next to her bed. "I would never. I...I swear! I would and never and will never do anything like _that_. I am so sorry if I gave that impression last time. Truly I am. I would never..."

"Alright Kakkarot, alright." And he knew she meant more then just for him to stop talking.

Goku stood briefly, just sit down on the edge of her bed before leaning in to kiss her once again. Both pairs of eyes shut under the soft onslaught. Gently, he pressed in firmer and allowed his tongue to run against her bottom lip, encouraging her to open for him. She did and his tongue danced in playfully, inviting her tongue to join his. After a time, the necessity for air became too much and they were forced to part reluctantly.

This time when Goku opened his eyes he was not met by a rigid and shocked Ria, instead she was – and he was probably the first to ever see it – blushing. This time Ria did not just stare or blink, she actually just smiled shyly at him before ducking her head to try and hide it.

Goku smiled in return, absolutely ecstatic. Kissing Ria was unlike kissing Chi chi; it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before! He gently lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes. Both of them still smiling gently at the other. Then Ria smirked. "Not bad Kakkarot, for someone whose been kissing the same earthling for 20 odd years."

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. Then bent his head back down to hers so they were nose-to-nose again, before whispering "Only 'not bad' huh? Hmph, su...re...". He kissed her passionately and quickly before winking at her and I.T'ing back home.

"Oh, alright," she said to the spot where he had just been, "maybe it was Ok." She finished with another smirk, secretly thinking that it was far better then that, as she turned over to go back to sleep.

♀♥♂

The next morning Goku went back to Ria's once more. Today was Saturday. He and Vegeta had always sparred on Saturday's and he hoped it would be the same with Ria. Probably, after all they were practically the same person. Then again, he wouldn't mind just spending the day kissing her again. He grinned as he opened the door and walked in.

His smile sank. "Goku! Hey! Hey, hang on. Did you knock? I mean I know you didn't when Vegeta lived here, but Ria is a girl, things are different now!"

'No freaking duh! She let _you_ in didn't she?' He secretly thought, anything but happy at seeing Bulma, especially when he wanted to spend the day with Ria!

"Ah well, I'm sorry Ria. I'll come back later, yeah?"

"No, now is fine Kakkarot. Bulma was just leaving, weren't you?" Ria said icily to the mother of her son.

"Well, no. We still haven't organized a date for the party..."

"I don't really care. The only thing that has changed about me is my body" 'and maybe my feelings just a little' "and if those damn earthling friends of yours want to meet me, fine. But I am not going to some stupid party just so they can ogle my body! I have better things to do with my time. Now, please. I have a sparring date and I would rather like to attend to it, so go!"

Bulma stared at Ria before looking at Goku who looked away. He was trying not to smirk and wrinkle his nose at her and Chi chi's smell at the same time. Really, if she was going to come over here, couldn't she have had a shower first? Bulma saw the way he felt clear in his body language and stood, walking over to him. "Goku? Goku come on. It's me Bulma. Your best friend since you were 12. You can't hate me..."

Goku just stared at her with the coldest look he'd ever given anyone. "No," he said. "You're the traitor who had an affair with my wife behind my back, who caused my son to hate me and turned my entire life upside down. And you did the same to Vegeta. And now you expect Ria and I to welcome you and your little party idea with welcome arms? The only reason I have had contact with you and Chi chi these past 6 months is because of the boys. And yeah Bulma, I can hate you."

Bulma stared. "You heard him, and I feel the same. Now leave!" Ria finalized, pointing at the door.

"Fine, but Goku, Ri...ia, be assured. If you only stayed civil with us for Goten and Trunks, now that you no longer are, I will make sure you can no longer see either of them. Goodbye." And with that, she left the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Goku said to Ria.

"No, it's fine. It was probably better that you said something before I did. I could have said it just a little differently to you."

"Heh heh, I could have to. But I decided I should probably at least _try_ to be...polite."

Ria giggled. "Kakkarot, if that was polite, I would have hated to see you rude."

Goku grinned in return. "So are we going to spar, or just sit around and talk about Bulma and Chi chi all day? Talking of which, was it just me, or did Bulma not have a shower this morning?"

"Hm, I noticed that too. She absolutely reeked of the harpy."

Goku laughed at Chi chi's old nickname as they entered the gravity room.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours, the two saiyans stopped for lunch. Halfway through his tenth bowl of ramen, Goku stopped. "Hey Ria."

"Yeah?"

"Um, did you mean what you said to Bulma before? About it _only_ being your body that has changed?"

Ria stopped. She knew what Goku was asking. "Truthfully, no. For some reason, I feel like the way I look at things has changed a bit too. Like when Trunks was complaining that I was a girl now because it meant that now he wouldn't be able to spar with me. When I was young, and when I was Vegeta, I would have agreed with him, but now…I just got really angry. Not only at the fact that he was insulting me, but also because he was insulting me as a female. And also…the way I see…you…has changed."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I…I dunno. It just…"

"I think I love you."

"…" Ria stared.

"I dunno," he said. "I'm not 100 percent certain that I should call it love, I will have only known you as Ria a week tomorrow, but…it's just the way I feel. I can't stop thinking about you and wanting to be near you and when I am with you, I feel so warm and content and happy. Like I don't want to be anywhere else and I never want to leave. I'm sorry. This probably sounds weird…"

"Actually, that pretty much described exactly how I feel…it really is odd. Maybe just…a very strong attraction."

"Heh, yeah. A _very_ strong attraction." As they spoke, the two moved closer together so that, once again, they were now almost nose-to-nose. Goku smiled as their eyes slid shut again and he pressed their lips together. Deepening the kiss, his tongue dove in to explore her mouth and she returned the favour. Goku just managed to restrain from groaning when her hands came up to explore his chest through his sweat soaked t-shirt. He began running his hands up and down her waist and down to her hips, pulling her closer to him. "Nngh, Kakkor,"

"Mm?"

Ria giggled. "Kakkarot…um…down."

"Huh?" Goku looked down and was surprised that he hadn't noticed his already sizeable erection. "Oh…ah…sorry."

"Just shift a little so it isn't poking me, it hurts."

This time Goku laughed and moved a little before leaning in for a kiss again. This time, Ria decided she didn't want to just explore his chest through his shirt, so she removed it. This time, Goku wasn't able to restrain his groan. He brought his hands up to brush over her breasts. Ria groaned and arched into his touch and he removed her top as well.

Ria then forced him back and smirked. "This way, if you're serious."

"I am."

Ria led Goku to her bedroom where he quickly removed her bra and lowered the both of them on to the bed. He closed the chasm between them and bent and kissed her again, his hands coming up to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples, causing Ria to arch more into him. Lowering his head more, he started licking and nipping at her neck and collarbone, slowly making his way to her breasts where he danced his tongue around the edge of her erect nipples making Ria mew in complaint. "Kakkor…please!"

Goku smirked as he lowered his hands to her hips and frowned. He had forgotten they were still burdened with pants. He quickly fixed that and relieved them of their underwear before sliding his hand down to her legs and separated them before sliding his hand up and down her thigh.

Finding his way up to her curls, he plunged his middle fingers part of the way inside her. Ria cried out, throwing her head back in pleasure. He let the rest of his two fingers slide inside her, enjoying her moans and gyrations. Ria mewed again as she felt her first orgasm approaching. Goku, however, withdrew his fingers just before she could reach the edge of her personal euphoria. "Argh, Kakkarot! Please!"

Goku readied himself at Ria's entrance, but paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please!"

That was all Goku needed before easing himself into her hot, tight passage. "Ahh, Kakkor!"

"Nngh."

He gently withdrew and slid back in, over and over until Ria was finally pushed over her ecstatic cliff with a scream. Goku paused briefly, continuing only after her walls had released their death grip on his member. "Kakkor, I'm not a china doll!"

Goku took this as a sign to speed up, pounding into her again and again, biting back his own scream as Ria's walls once again gripped and his own orgasm exploded in to her.

"Ah," Ria sighed as her body relaxed.

Goku collapsed, just off to Ria's side, and withdrew from her. "You can certainly say that again." He murmured to her.

Ria couldn't help it. She giggled. Goku stopped short. "What?" He asked, genuinely nervous. He had never been called small, Chi chi had once even complained at just the opposite, but…was he small as far as saiyans normally went?

"Oh, don't get insecure. I was just thinking about what we were saying before about our _very_ strong attraction and how I think it just got a little stronger."

"Heh heh, yeah, I think you might be right."

Just then the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" The two saiyans swore.

♀♥♂

"So, anyway you guys, there is no way Bulma knows about this or we'd all have gotten invitations by now." Krillin said to the new couple – although of course they had yet to tell anyone.

It had been like this ever since Goku and Ria had gotten dressed and answered the door. They were lucky that they had been sparring before and stunk of sweat, otherwise Goku's friends may have noticed the stench of sex that contaminated them both. Ria had been the first to speak. Asking them why the fuck they were there and it was revealed that between Goten and Trunks, the 'secret' had pretty much gotten out to everyone.

"Well, actually, Bulma does know." Goku answered to his old friend. "Ria just didn't want the party."

"And you managed to talk her out of it? How?"

"Well, Kakkarot actually did more of the talking. Mostly about the fact that she was a lying traitor and that neither of us could believe that she thought we would ever want her idiotic party."

"Oh yeah. Ahh, hang on…we?"

Goku and Ria both blinked. 'Shit!' She thought. Goku just 'hmphed'.

"Well, Bulma did have an affair with my wife. Or visa versa. Either way, she betrayed me and she betrayed Vegeta, which does mean she betrayed Ria. So, yeah, neither of us wanted to have or attend one of her stupid parties."

"Understandable. Besides we can all…meet…Ria right now, yeah? I mean, we already are." Yamcha said running his eyes over the saiyan woman's body.

Goku barely fought the urge to growl as he spotted this, but was saved from saying anything by Ria punching Yamcha across the room. "Don't you – any of you – ever do anything like that again. Just because I am a woman does not mean I am going to allow you to treat me like some common whore! No eying, no suggestions – vocal or facial –, and certainly no touching, or I shall hang the culprit upside down in a well by their balls!"

Goku snorted under his breath. He couldn't have agreed more, but he wouldn't have been able to come up with such a creative punishment. The other guys all laughed nervously. "Yes Ria." They all chorused.

"I'm not joking!" She yelled and fought the urge to turn to Goku for help. She didn't want them to know just yet that they were in a relationship of sorts.

"We know, and we promise we will not break any of your rules!" Yamcha grinned.

Master Roshi wasn't present, he probably wouldn't be a 'Master' for much longer either…he would be a woman…this girl was HOT! He really envied Goku. Goku had been a…friend²…of Vegeta's for so long, it would continue even now that 'Vegeta' was now Ria for sure. Goku would get to see her every day, and spar with her and everything.

Goku leaned back against the couch as the door bell rang again and Ria answered it.

"Ria! Tell me it ain't true! Tell me mum's lying!" Trunks yelled throwing himself at his 'father'.

"'Isn't' brat. At least try to use proper grammar. What isn't true?"

"Mama says that me and Goten can't see you and Goku anymore 'cos of the way you and Goku spoke to her when she was over here before."

Just then Goten flew in the open door and into Goku. "Daddy!" He cried, clinging to his father.

"Shh, it's ok Goten. Neither your mother nor Bulma would ever seriously consider not allowing you guys to see us. They'll come around soon enough."

"Well, can I stay with you, Ria, until mama does come around?"

"Yeah daddy, can I stay with you until they come around?"

Ria gulped, torn. Part of her wanted the house empty for her and Goku, but the other part did want Trunks to stay. As much as it often annoyed her, especially as Vegeta, but she had missed Trunks' rowdiness these past few months. She looked at Goku, who seemed to be having similar thoughts. The two sighed simultaneously. "Alright," they both said.

"Yeah!" Both boys cheered.

"I get to live with my daddy!" Goten yelled.

"So do I," put in Trunks, "well…sort of…"

Everyone there laughed.

♀♥♂

Later that night, after he had already tucked Goten into bed, Goku received another phone call from Bulma abusing him for 'warping' the boys minds and tricking them into living with their 'dads' again. Goku stood and listened to Bulma for nearly 10 minutes before she laughed and accused him of 'only being a man when Ria was around' and he snapped. "Well Bulma, if I did only have a go at you because Ria was there, then I'm gonna have to thank her for being so. I did not 'trick' Goten into wanting to live with me, nor did Ria to Trunks. _They_ knocked on Ria's door; pounced on us and asked us to if they could stay with us until _you_ came around and saw that they were not going to allow you to stop them from seeing us. They can fly you know. So Bulma, just fuck off. And if you have somehow managed to con Chi chi into believing this bullshit you're dealing out and she agrees with you about the boys…tell her I will settle it in the family court." And he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Just as he was about to ring Ria, to tell her not to answer the phone in case it was Bulma, he heard a scream come from Goten. Running upstairs he saw Gohan trying to get Goten to 'go home' with him. "Come on Goten. How can you seriously want to be here? After what he did to mum?"

"Daddy didn't do anything to mama. Mama cheated on daddy!"

"Only because he was never there! You know all this Goten…come on, let's go home!"

"Gohan!"

Gohan looked up, startled at his father's voice. "Don't," he warned, "Goten's coming home with me now, aren't you Goten? You want to live with me, mum, Bulma and Trunks, don't you?"

"No, I don't! I want to live with daddy!"

Gohan growled at Goten and tried to drag him out the window. This jolted Goku out of his stupefied state. "Gohan let your brother go! He is old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to stay here, let him. It is not your choice to make which parent he lives with or who is allowed to see."

"Yeah Gohan, I want to see mama, but I also wanna see daddy. I don't want you to tell me what to do!"

"Hmph. Whatever, I'm out of here." And Gohan flew back out the window he had entered from.

"Are you alright Goten?" Goten was rubbing his wrist, crying.

"Yeah, my wrist just hurts a little…um…daddy?"

"Yeah little man?"

"Um…can we go see Trunks? I guess…I kinda got used…to sleeping…in the same room…as him."

"Of course. C'mon. I'll I.T us there."

"Ok!"

²For lack of a better word! They were not lovers. This is a non-yaoi not anti-yaoi fic, though it does contain un-graphic yuri. I am not an anti-yaoi at all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kakkarot!"

"Heh, hey Ria. How's it going?"

"Fine, but you've got to stop doing that! What do you want?"

"Well, we just got a visit from Gohan and so now Goten was kinda wondering if he could stay the night in Trunks' room."

"Oh…uh…alright."

"Thanks Ria," and Goten went upstairs to Trunks' room.

"Hey Ria, thanks for this." Goku said, turning to the saiyan woman.

"Hmph, its no problem."

"Hey, did you hear from Bulma tonight?"

"No. Should I have?"

"I dunno. I got a phone call from her, you see, and it was pretty messy."

"Ah. What was she saying? Stuff about the boys no doubt."

"Yeah. Telling me that we had _tricked_ the boys into coming back to us and that the only reason I had 'dared' raise my voice to her was because you were there. I told her to fuck off and that if Chi chi wanted to try and keep Goten from seeing me then I would settle it in family court."

"Good. You know she only rang you because you're such a suck. You're always too nice to people. Maybe it's a good thing all that crap with the woman and the harpy happened because you finally seem to be growing a backbone."

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, maybe." He looked at Ria.

"Kakkarot, what are you thinking?"

"Not much." He said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah…sure." Ria replied as she gave into Kakkarot again.

When they broke, Ria smiled and led the way upstairs to her room. As Goku laid Ria onto the bed again, he couldn't help but smile at her. "Ria."

"Yeah Kakkor?"

"I've decided."

"Decided what."

"I love you."

"Hmm, you know…"

"What?"

"I love you too."

Goku smiled before kissing Ria again. "Ri…"

"Ri?"

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm asking. Why do you call me Kakkor sometimes now? Why not just call me Goku?"

"Because that's an earthling name. You're a saiyan for fuck sake!"

"Oh, fair enough. Well, I'm gonna call you Ri then."

Ria grumbled before smirking. "Oh…alright."

The two lovers smiled at each other once more before succumbing to pleasure.

♀♥♂

The next morning when Ria and Goku rose at 6, they were surprised to find Goten and Trunks already up. The boys looked up and Trunks grinned. "Geez, you guys are loud."

Goku and Ria turned red at this and Goku managed to choke out "W…what?"

"Last night," Trunks replied. "You do know my room is only just down the hall from yours don't you Ria?"

The two adults gulped. "Uhh…" they gaped in unison.

Trunks rolled on the floor, cackling with laughter as Goten stared at his father wide-eyed. "Daddy, why did you hurt Ria?"

This caused Trunks to laugh even harder and even start Ria sniggering. It was questions like that that made her glad that Trunks was so nosey. She was glad she wasn't Goku right then.

"Uh…I wasn't _hurting_ her Goten."

"But then why was Ria screaming?"

"Uh…people…sometimes scream for…other reasons."

"Oh, like what?"

By now, both Ria and Trunks were almost wetting themselves.

"Uh…well…uh, we were watching a scary movie! Yeah, that's what we were doing…a _very_ scary movie."

"Then why was she screaming 'Kakkor' sometimes?"

"Uh…that's kind of a shortened version of my name. Because I'm only a 3rd class and Ria's 1st class, she's allowed to say it."

"But why was she yelling it during the movie?"

'Damn, he's more alert then he looks!' "Because…she was scared and…needed…a hug."

Trunks sniggered again. "Yeah, sure…a _hug_. Who was the one getting hugged?"

"Both of us…it was really, really scary."

"You know that's not what I mean. I was talking about the little man."

"Trunks!" Ria said before cuffing him on the back of the head. It really was lucky that Goten was so clueless. "That's enough questions brat. If you're both up now, then you can train. Come now!"

"Sounded like you did a lot of that last night."

"TRUNKS!"

♀♥♂

When the four broke for breakfast, they were rudely interrupted by the doorbell again. "Geez, that thing has been going non-stop recently," Goku complained.

"Yeah, I know. You were the one who told me to get it installed though, so you can't complain." Ria replied as she answered the door.

"Ah, Ria. Where's Trunks?"

"What are you doing here, Bitch?"

"Oh, polite as ever. Goku? You're here too? What, aren't you man enough to stay by yourself?"

"Get fucked Bulma!"

"Mum!"

"Trunks! Ready to come home? Hello Goten. You too?"

Both boys frowned. "No! We want to stay here with Ria and Goku (Daddy)!"

"Come on Goten, don't you want to come home with me?" Chi chi said as she walked through the door.

"Hello Chi chi."  
"Goku." She replied with a sad smile.

"Goten just said he wanted to stay here. Why don't you let him?"

"Because, if you keep insulting Bulma the way you do, then I don't want to have any contact with you and I do want my boys to stay with me."

"That's not fair, Chi. Allowing our personal arguments to interfere with the boys and me, or the boys and you. And what does Bulma have to do with our arguments anyway? She May be you're partner, but you're my ex-wife. All these matters should be taken up between you and me, not anyone else. Besides, don't you already have Gohan tailing you and Bulma like a puppy?"

"I...I guess you're right. Except about Gohan. Why are you so angry at him anyway?"

"Are you kidding? After the way he continually talks to me now? And that's when he does talk to me. And last night he broke into my house and tried to drag Goten back to your place."

"He what?"

"He broke into my house through Goten's bedroom window, grabbed him by the wrist and, when he couldn't convince to go, he tried to drag him, didn't he Goten?"

The named boy nodded. "I don't want to not be able to see either mama or daddy, but now I see mama more than daddy and then Bulma said I would never be able to see daddy again, so I decided I wanted to live with daddy, because he lets me train and I would still get to see mama."

"I...alright...I guess..."

"Chi, don't let Goku try to trick you again. After the way he continually talks to us, and Gohan. And I told you what he said about court over the phone."

"That's right actually Goku, why do you want to take me to court?"

"I said that if you were going to try and keep me from seeing my son then I would take it up in the _family_ court. And I did say 'family court' Bulma, don't try twisting my words."

"Well, we do have to go anyway. To sort out the Access for us and Goten."

"You mean you, me and Goten. There is no 'us' anymore Chi chi."

"Um, do _we_ get a say in this?" Trunks interrupted. Between Goku and Chi chi's problem, it seemed they had forgotten that Trunks and Ria were there.

"Of course Trunks, which one day in the year do you want to see this woman?"

"Mum!"

"Bulma"

"Bulm!"

"..." Ria glared icily at her ex before saying, "Don't you dare even try to keep my son from me, woman!"

"Uh, Ria, you seem to be forgetting, you're a woman too."

"I don't really care. As far as the female race goes, you're as low as we get. You're weak, you're a know-all and you're a backstabbing slut."

"Oh, go on, say it. You hate the fact that I'm a lesbian too, don't you? That I left you for a woman! Homophobic bitch!"

"I couldn't care less what sex you fall in 'love' with, and in case you haven't noticed, I am a woman, I just don't think you should lie and cheat people! And I am not homophobic. One of my elder sisters was a keromaru³ also and I still loved and adored her."

"Hmm, that's probably the first time I've ever heard that word from you."

"What word?"

"Love!"

"Maybe I just don't say it to you!"  
"Oh, come on! You don't love anyone but yourself!"

"Speak for yourself! I love! I love my son and..."

"And..." Bulma prompted the saiyan princess.

"And Kakkor!"

"...WHAT?!"

"Kakkor?" Bulma taunted.

"You...and...Goku?" Chi chi said.

Goten stared wide-eyed. "Is that what that..."

"Chibi, Shut Up!" Trunks stopped Goten before he could reveal what the boys had heard that night.

"You love Goku?" Bulma smirked. "Yeah right, as if I'm gonna believe that! You just picked the most eligible guy around. You don't love Goku...you hate him! You always have!"

Goku glared at his ex-friend and walked over to Ria. Grabbing her by the back of the head, he crashed their mouths together. This was much harsher then any of their previous kisses, event their first. Goku made a silent apology for this – and for kissing her in front of Bulma, Chi chi, Trunks and Goten – by kissing her quickly and gently several more times after they parted. The other four in the room stood wide-eyed. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah! Now we're really gonna be brothers!"

Goku and Ria went red. Ria cuffed Trunks firmly on the back of the head as Goku stuttered, "w-what? It's a bit early to be thinking about that, don't you think?"

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a small squeal from Chi chi. "Oh, I'm so pleased for you both. I was worried about Goku on his own; he always manages to get himself into trouble..."

Goku stared. "Chi, if you were worried about me, why'd you cheat on me?"

Chi chi looked at him sorrowfully. "Goku, you were never home. And I...I needed...something. Love, attention...release. Bulma was there, needing the same things I did. After all, what did Vegeta ever do for her?"

Ria smirked as Chi chi continued. "And, well, after the first time...I just...kinda...fell in love. Like you and Ria I suppose."

Goku gave Chi chi the same sad smile she had given him earlier. "Yeah, pretty much. I...I'm sorry Chi."

"What for? Opening my eyes to who I really am? Don't be."

Bulma and Chi chi looked at each other and smiled, joining hands.

"I know this sounds bad, but apart from the constant coldness with you and Vegeta/Ria, these pat six ½ months have been the best of my life. I've been free from promises and...well...pretty much the whole anchor like lifestyle of being a stay at home mum. I feel...free...again." Chi chi finished.

"Yeah, I get that," Goku replied, smiling at Ria. Understanding what was in her eyes, he continued. "Hey...maybe...We're all adults, we don't need babysitters, and we can settle this out of court. Trunks and Goten could stay with each of us for a week and then you can have them for a week, what do you boys think?"

"Yep!"

"That sounds good, Goku." Bulma replied. They all smiled (Of course, everyone but Goku nearly passed out when they saw Ria smile). "Heh, the brats really will be just like brothers then." Ria laughed along with everyone else, but turned red again when Goku leaned over and whispered in her ear, "well, at least I'll get you all to myself for one week a fortnight."

³Keromaru – Saiyan word for lesbian.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon, after Bulma and Chi chi had gone home, there was yet another ring of the doorbell. This time, Goku answered. He had already sensed who it was. "Gohan. How's it going?" He smiled softly at his eldest son. Goten and Trunks wondered into the room behind Goku, but were dragged off to the gravity room by Ria when she saw who it was. "Um...hi."

"Uh...come in."

"Thanks."

Gohan went in and sat on the sofa opposite his father. "Gohan, what is it?"

"I...mum told me what happened this morning."

"Yeah..."

"And...I'm sorry. I was completely wrong...about everything. And it shouldn't have mattered anyway, you're my dad, I shouldn't have been 'taking sides'."

"Gohan I...you're my son. I'll always love and of course I forgive you. I admit, I've been pretty upset at you, especially after last night, but so have you (been upset)...and you did have a good reason for being so, but...you've just done the only thing I ever would have asked for in payment. Apologized. Besides, you did only hear it from one perspective."

"So did Goten, he still stayed loyal to both you and mum."

"He's six!"

"Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Me too, friends?"

"Family, dad."

♀♥♂

2 months later the entire 'Z gang' was together once again. _All_ of it. Every single person Bulma, Goku and everyone had met since the two friends met when Goku was 12. Well, except Master Roshi who was in hospital after being beaten half to death by Ria. Of course, Ria wasn't sorry, she just said he was lucky she hadn't followed through with her original punishment, but promised to next time. Today, however, Ria was smiling. As were Goku, Bulma and Chi chi. Bulma and Chi chi grinned even harder as the four signed the certificate of commitment. Today was the day of their commitment ceremony and Goku and Ria were the witnesses. Goku was glad that he still had Bulma and Chi chi as his friends. After the ceremony, everyone went back to capsule Corp. for the after party. "Hey dad, another drink?" Gohan asked a few hours later.

"Nah Gohan, we're gonna book it actually. You got the boys this week, right?"

"Yeah. Well, see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya! Coming Ri?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

The two saiyans flew back to their home in the city. Ria's old capsule house had been upgraded into a mini-mansion for the two (or four) saiyans by Bulma last month after Goku (and Goten) had moved in. Goku still kept his little shack on Mt. Paoz. At the moment it was being used as a weekend retreat for him and Ria, but it would probably become Gohan's when he got married. Goku grinned. He could still hardly believe how right Ria had been when she had said that it was 'probably' a good thing that he had divorced Chi chi and Bulma done the same to Vegeta/Ria.

"Coming to bed?" Ria asked suggestively, running her nails over his muscled chest, under his shirt.

"Good idea."

♀♥ ♂


End file.
